The Quiet One's Girl
by MegumiOotoriMorinozuka
Summary: Mori Sempai and Huni Sempai's old childhood friend. Mori-sempai likes her, but does she like him back?
1. Chapter 1

"Takashi!~ I can't wait to see her again!~~"

"Ah"

Haruhi looked up towards her two sempais.

"Whose 'her' ?" Huni turned around showing that cute face of his. " Akira-chan !~ Our old friend!'~" "Ah." She looked up at Mori sempai. 'Woah. He's smiling…'

"AHH TAKASHI. WE SHOULD GET GOING!~ WE MIGHT BE LATE!~""Okay." Haruhi was curious… " Can I come?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. Even Kyoya. " YOU WANT TO GO HARU-CHAN!~~~~, COME PLEASEEEEE~" "Ah" Tamaki turned around. " Oh my daughter, if you go so should you dadd-"

"You're not my dad. TT" Tamaki ran to his emo corner. Kyoya looked up from his typing. " Well, I have time on my hands. Anyways I like to see your friend."

Hikaru and Kaoru got excited. " LET'S GO!"

They took Mori sempai's car to the airport. "So uhm. Huni sempai where does your friend live?"

"Oh Haru-chan, you'll love her!~ She lives in New York ~ :DD "

"Oh that's cool, when did you meet her, Huni sempai?"

" WE WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS !~ RIGHT TAKASHI?~"

"Ah." 'He's smiling again….'

"SHE WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER ~ She sometimes snuck out of the house to play with us in the dojo."

Hikaru now finally got curious. " What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

Huni turned to Mori sempai, looking concerned. "Ah.. She's what you call a butterfly child."

Tamaki was confused. " SHE'S A BUG?." Kyoya stared at him. " She has a sensitive skin, I suppose she's also sorta weak. Am I right?"

"Ya, but she was well enough to come back to Japan~"

Haruhi looked out the window. " Look I can see the airport. WOW, it's so big!"

"AWW Haruhi you sooo CUTE~ :'D, Let me give you a hug!"

"RED CARD. BOSS, YOU PERVERT!" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"YAY LOOK TAKASHI WE MADE IT~, I WONDER IF WE SHOULD BUY HER A CAKE?"


	2. Chapter 2

The host club waited at the airport. "TAKASHI LOOK! I THINK IT'S AKIRA~!~"

Takashi stopped what he was doing immediately. He looked up. Everyone stared at him.

"Uhmm, Mori sempai she's coming that way.." Hikaru stared at him. 'He must really like her..'

They saw someone running towards their way, a skinny girl, with brown curly hair. She was wearing a pair of short overalls. And screaming out something.

"TAKASHI! HUNI!~" She ran towards the host club and pounced on Takashi.

"TAKASHI HI! AW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! AHH~ YOU'RE SO TALL." Takashi smiled, and she kissed him on his check. Everyone stared at them. Tamaki finally broke the silence.

" Ah, are you guys in relationship?"

Akira stared at him. " Oh, no actually ahaa. Did that interrupt you? Sorry, ahaa" 'Takashi looked sorta down right then….' Haruhi saw that.

"AHHH HUNI~ YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME ~ HOW CUTE~!" She then kissed his cheek.

"Ahhh so you must be from the host club!" She pointed at the rest of the outsiders. Kyoya introduced everyone of them.

"Hey, you're Haruhi right?" Haruhi turned around, accidently pushing Akira's hand to a table.

Takashi and Huni sempai rushed towards her. "OW." She held her hand, while the two sempai's rushed to her.

"Akira, are you okay?" Takashi looked worried.

"Hai, it's nothing, ahaaa. Just a bruise!" She took her hand out, revealing a HUGE bruise.

"AH IM SO SORRY. AKIRA-SAN!" Haruhi looked like she killed a cat. Takashi just stared.

"It's fine! Happens ALL THE TIME!" Aha, so what's up with you hanging out with these boys?"

Haruhi stared at Kyoya and Tamaki. They pretended not to notice.

" Hey Kyoya, let's go to the… uh. SNACK BAR. Yaa. Hey twins, you come too."

"Nice plan.. Ya let's go."

"Well I guess, those guys are why. Haha, so it's nice to meet you.~"

"Where's your house?" "Oh I'm living with Takashi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Takashi POV

Finally. She came to visit me. After all those years, of being hospitalized, she came back to me and Huni to celebrate. And because her parents couldn't come back to Japan, they asked me to take care of her for them. Of course I had to say yes, I mean I wanted to of course. But did she?... I mean. I do care for her…

*flashback when they were 5 and akira 3*

"_Hai! Takashi!~Huni!~" Akira ran towards me and Huni._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULD BE INSID-"_

"_SHHHH. Huni you're to loud! I snuck at so we can play!~"_

"…_..Akira." I stared at her._

"_yes? Takashi?" She had a smile, and looked up to me._

"_..go back…. To your room…you'll get hurt.." She stared at me, with tears._

"_but… then I'm lonely.." Tears ran off her face._

" _Akira we can play after we finish training okay!~" She looked up at Huni._

"_HAI!~" she smiled at us again. So then we walked her back inside the dojo. After we left her, we finished training, and went back to her room._

"_Takashi, Huni you came!~" She ran to hug us. "Come on, let's play!~"_

_We played hide and seek inside the dojo, until everything seemed to fall apart. A crash came over the dojo's door, revealing two strangers._

"_OH GREAT. THERE'S LITTLE KIDS HERE. WE BETTER GET RID OF THEM." One came towards Akira, getting ready to grab her. I grabbed the guy's leg and tried to stop him._

"_Get off you brat!" He brushed me beside. And grabbed Akira and threw her towards the wall. Then my father finally came. The two strangers were thrown an beaten by him. Huni was already explaining everything, but I wasn't. I was covering Akira. She passed out, and I was holding back my tears…_

"_AKIRA! WAKE UP! PLEASE!..."_

_I couldn't save her…*_


	4. Chapter 4

Akira's POV

Finally. Back in good old Japan. After all those years of being in that boring "well-cared" hospital. When I was finally allowed to leave there, I was given an opportunity to meet anyone.

My choice… Takashi and Huni.

I missed them the most of course! I mean, they missed me too.. right?

At The Host Club

"Kyoya, Takashi needs to be with Akira at all times, so she can stay at the host club right?~"

" I don't see why not." "Oh, thank you." I walked over to Takashi and gave him a smile. He gave one back to me.

" Ah excuse me it's time for the change of hosts" A girl with long black hair stood behind Takashi. "Ah" She stared at me with a disgusted face. Did I do something wrong..?

2 days later~

"Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes Akira?"

"Who is she?" I pointed out the long black haired student flirting with Takashi.

"Ah, she's Takashi's number one customer. Susa Ochinado. Daughter of a Mid class electric company." 'Does he know everyone here…?'

"Oh, she seems to really like Takashi huh?"

"Ohhhhhhh Akira, feeling jealous?" the twins smirked their evil smiles.

"No, not really.." I turned away from them. 'I swear these guys are..'

"Oh really?" "Ya now back off" Then she looked at me..

"Excuse me, can I have an appointment with you, is it Akira?" Takashi glanced from a corner, an came over. "What for?" Takashi came over my head. "Oh, uhm ya Takashi, just wanted to talk to her.."

"Sure!~" He looked towards me. "Ah.."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I glanced at her. She looked really pissed off.

"You must be so happy that MY Takashi is being all over protective about you don't you? Just because you're WHAT a "butterfly child" ohhhhh myyy, how dreadful!"

"So, this is what you wanted to talk about? Jealous of me huh?"

"WAIT WHAT, Me jealous over a "butterfly kid" oh please! It's not like Takashi likes you better than me! Look at you! You're just another frail object that Haruhi guy will drop!" (aha the vase..)

' I swear I would have slapped her by now, or at least someone else. But we were way to far from everyone else.' "Care to explain why he likes you?" A smirk ran across my face.

"Uhmm. Well, I've known him longer!" "Oh really?, I've known Takashi when I was born" I kept on smirking.

"Well then, I'm uhm.. prettier than you, for sure!"

"really how funny." 'She's getting even more pissed for sure.."

"…." ' shiz. She stopped talking. She's really mad now…'

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Before I knew it, the table had fallen, cups shattered, tea spilled, and a teapot was about to be thrown at my face.

'… damnit…..' I braced myself for pain. But….. I didn't feel anything…

"AH, TAKASHI… I- I-…" Susa fell silent. I opened my eyes… And he was there. Soaked in tea and glass.

'_it's just like before… when, you protected me…'_

Tears formed in my eyes. He looked back at me, he looked concerned, then smiled. He patted my head. "Takashi…" He rose up and faced Susa, then Tamaki.

"Oh my lovely princess, even though you carry the looks of a princess, you don't act like one… now do you?" Tamaki looked at her. Tears fell from her face.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" And ran out of the host club. I sat there still.

"AKIRA ARE YOU OKAY?~ " I didn't leave my eyes of the ground, to face Huni. I sat there, motionless. Still shocked from the scene before my eyes, Takashi looked down at me.

"I protected you this time, huh?" Suddenly I realized what he was referring too.

I smiled, then actually realized he was still cut with glass and hot tea.

"GAH, YOU BAKA! LOOK YOU GOT ALL WET AND HURT! HURRY AND CHANGE, AH I'LL GET A FIRST AID KIT!" I ran all over the room, when he finally finished changing, I put bandages over his burns and cuts.

I rested my head on his back. "Takashi, you're really gonna get more hurt if you keep protecting me.." "Ah, but if it will protect you, I'll do it." "I buried my face onto his back. "You really haven't changed much, have you?" "not much…"

I smiled. "Thanks. I see you still remember the past though. Don't you?"

He fell silent for a moment. "Ya…" I kissed his cheek, and hugged him. Then I walked out of the changing room.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks after~~~

Akira's POV

"Man it is soooo hot in here!" Kaoru glanced at his brother. Hikaru cupped his brother's face and edged closer. " Is it? Or is it you?" "Oh, Hikaru…" Then WAM. The clients scream of moe.

"You know, it is hot though~ Right Takashi?~" "Ah." Tamaki heard them and glanced at Kyoya.

" Hey the Host club should go to the beach again!" Haruhi looked up from her book.

"You know that's not a bad idea, I mean it's getting really hot anyways." Kyoya stopped typing on his beloved computer. "I suppose so, if you all are begging to go, I can manage."

"YAY~ HOW FUN~ LET'S MEET AT MY HOUSE!~" Huni was rushing around the room, trying to get his things together. "WE MEET TOMORROW AT 12!~" Then Huni zoomed off.

"Wow." I was still looking at the door he raced through. "Well, I guess we'll be off boss. Tata!" Hikaru and Kaoru and an evil smirk when the left the room…

"Okay, Im leaving." Haruhi stood up. "Bye"

"Takashi, I guess we should go to?" He looked at me. "Ah."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" I smiled at Kyoya and Tamaki. I walked to the front of the school with Takashi. We drove in his car.

"Uhm, how long are we staying at the beach?" I looked up at Takashi.

"About 5 days?" "Oh, okay." We arrived at his house, and did our homework.

I went to my room to pack up. I got my clothes, accessories, and medication together.

*knockknock. "Akira, can I come in?" It was Takashi. "Go ahead."

He came in. "Akira give me your extra medication bag." "Oh, okay. Why?"

"You lose things to easily, so I'll hold onto this. K?" He smirked.

"Oh, aha good choice" I laughed. " Are you done packing Takashi?"

"Uhm not yet." "I'll help you!~" I ran to his room.

"WOAH." You normally would think Takashi have a clean room, but when he packs… NOT GOOD. "Ya, packing isn't that fun."

"Hahaha, oh come on now. Let me help you pack."

5 HOURS LATER~

Takashi's POV

'Wow. That was some crazy packing… but we finally managed it. And it's… 1:00 in the morning.

Akira passed out sleeping… on my shoulder…so.. I left her there. (heh heh) Then, I fell asleep with her.

Akira's POV

Omg. Yesterday. Crazy. Ah, who knew Takashi was so messy! I finally woke up. Seeing myself sleeping on Takashi's shoulder…

'Oh shiz. Oh shiz. GAH. What am I doing… o_o' I slowly rose up trying not to wakeup Takashi.

I looked at the clock. 'AH. IT'S 11:30'

"TAKASHI WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY 11:30!" He woke up. He then stood up and smiled at me. "Good morning?" I laughed, then realized the fact I was sleeping on him before. "AH WELL GOOD BYE!" I ran back to my room. God. I was so stupid. But.. I enjoyed it..


	7. Chapter 7

At Huni's house.

"OKAY EVERYONE'S HERE RIGHT?~"

"Yes, Huni sempai." Haruhi looked at him. "But Mori sempai and Akira haven't came yet."

"WHATTTT!" Just then a car came racing by. Two people jumped out of the car. Takashi and Akira look like someone threw them in a wind tunnel.  
"Uh, hi?" Akira looked at everyone. 'Oh shiz, we late.' Takashi just stood there whispering into Huni's ear.

"OKAY WE'RE ALL HERE LET'S GO!~" They drove off to the beach resort and arrived.

Akira's POV

"So, I guess we should go to the hotel?" I looked at Kyoya.

"Well I suppose so, just to get things out of the way."

"Ah."

"OKAY LET'S GO ANYWAYS IT'S ALREADY TO LATE TO SWIM.~" We headed up to our rooms.

"Okay, we all get our own rooms, except Hikaru and Kaoru will share a two bed room." Kyoya lifted up his glasses.

"Fine by us!" Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to their room. "Although.. Tamaki would be upset.. (hurhur) Haruhi isn't sharing a "hotel room" with him any sooner." They snickered.

"WHAT, YOU DEVILS. YOU ARE-" Haruhi sighed and went to her room.

"Hey I'm going to go my room too" I carried my luggage to my room. The room had one queen size bed, a bathroom, entertainment room, and a kitchen. I threw my suitcase on my bed.

*knock knock* "Akira, can I come in?" "Sure." Takashi came in.

"You need to take your medication. Should I do it for you?" He opened my bag and took out a vaccine. "Okay." He stabbed the needle into my arm, pushed the vaccine, and put a band aid on me. "Ow, thanks." I held my arm, Takashi smirked. "We're going to the boardwalk tonight, and it'll be colder than usual. You should change." He patted my head and left.


	8. Chapter 8

AT THE FAIR~

Akira's POV

"WAAAA~, it's so pretty!" I looked at the fair's bright flashing colors. They were so pretty!

"AKIRA, HARUHI LET'S GO ON THE DROP TOWER!" The twins pulled us along.

"Uhm, no thanks.." They looked at me. "Why not? Scared of heights Akira?" I nodded and stared at the drop tower. 'OHSHIZOHSHIZOHSHIZ' My eyes widened in fear. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Akira, we can go look around." Takashi looked at me. 'THANKTHELORD.' "Really? I mean I don't want you to have to give up your time for me…"

He smiled at me. "It's fine, roller coasters aren't my thing." I smiled back. "YAY!~"

We walked around the boardwalk, I took pictures of everything, Takashi and us together. Then I saw it. I stopped walking. I looked at it. It was like the same thing as before…

_Flashback*_

"_Ah! Takashi, Huni! Look at that cute teddy bear!" I pointed at the big teddybear wearing a sash._

" _Do you want it Akira? We could maybe win it for you!~" Huni and Takashi looked up to the man owning the game at the fair._

"_Can we play?" Takashi looked at the man. "Sorry kids, this game is really hard but you can try…"_

"_We'll try." Takashi gave the man a dollar, and actually won. The man handed him the bear, and gave it to me. _

"_THANK YOU TAKASHI" I kissed his cheek. _

_But then… when I was in the hospital in New York, there was a little girl who was going to die the next day. And I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, so I gave her that bear and played with her… _

_I told Takashi, and felt bad… I wonder if he remembered…_

He stopped walking.

Takashi's POV

'I remember… This is the one teddy bear she loved, but gave it away to that one girl…'

"How do you play?" I stared at the man holding up the game. "Ah, shoot the target and get a prize but only one try."

Akira stared at me. Her face lit up with the memories. I had to win it for her.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! CONGRATS HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!" He handed me the bear, and I gave it to Akira.

"You remembered huh?" Her eyes looked at me in shock. "So did you.. huh?" She smiled.

This time… I had to return the past again…

"Akira.." "Yes Takashi?"

"I love you…" And I kissed her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple more weeks passed, then months, then years…

Akira and Mori- sempai still were together, and now finally Akira was in her last year of college, and graduation was coming sooner and sooner…

She made more friends and actually became friends with Susa. Kyoya has actually also come very close to her, while Kaoru did too. Kaoru was in the same college as Akira and Susa, so they kept close. Everything was going fine, Takashi finished college two years ago, so Huni and him took over the dojo. The college was extremely close to Takashi's house, so she just stayed there. He always picked Akira up though of course.

Akira's POV

I walked out of the front, with Kaoru and exchanged our goodbyes. I saw Takashi.

"Hi, what's up?" I took his hand.

"Nothing much, I saw Susa though." He looked at me. " Oh really?"

"Ya." We walked home.

THE NEXT DAY.

After all classes were over, I walked to the front like I always did, I wore my earphones listening to my ipod. Then I looked for Takashi. He was talking to Susa…?

Takashi's POV

"You said something was wrong?" I looked at Susa.

"Oh yes! Akira was being all mean to me." She formed tears. Of course being the guy I was I wasn't good at reading people, except Huni and Akira.

"Really.?"

"YES, She's just always so mean, I tried to be nice but she always ignoring me!"

'I don't blame her….' (heh heh)

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, OH LOOK IT'S MY FRIEND, Hikari."

"Hikari tell Takashi why Akira was in such a bad mood these days!"

She stared at me then at the ground. "She's…. sick of you.. She doesn't like you… anymore.."

I stared at them. 'what the heck are you saying.?"

"What?" I looked at them in disbelief.

"LOOK TAKASHI WE HAVE PROOF!" Susa showed me a picture of Akira kissing another guy.

It actually was her… 'Who's that.?' The guy in the picture had brown hair, and stood outside a hospital not so far from here.

I stared at the picture. 'this is crazy…'

"You know Takashi…" Akira looked at me.

"I know how you feel, being rejected, so why don't you listen to this." She got me to bend down to her height. Then she kissed me on my lips. I pushed her away.

"OW TAKASHI WTF!"

I touched my lips. 'no. no.' I walked away… 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME…'

Susa's POV

"uhmm, Susa are we done?.." Hikari looked at me.

"Ya, good job, you photocopied that picture well. Let's go. I can't wait to see the brat's expression."

Akira's POV

'WHAT. NO. HE WOULDN'T' I saw him. He was kissing Susa. Then my ipod's music stopped.

And turned to the song, Don't forget. (LOL I LUVE THAT SONG!)

I turned around, and looked at the ground. A tear fell from my eye. And I walked home alone that day.

At home.

I ran to my room, and went to my bed. Hid under the covers and screamed to my heart's content. Well in my pillow. 2 hours passed. And I still hid under the covers. Then I freaked.

*knock

"Akira, where were you? You need to take your medication." 'That voice… no.'

"Akira did you hear me?" I didn't reply. "Fine I'll just do it for you." I tensed up.

'no.' He reached out my arm from the covers. I hesitated. I pulled back.

"Akira! I need your-" I rose from the covers.

"GO AWAY!" I had tears flowing down my face. Anger in my eyes stared at him.

He looked at me in shock. He released my arm. He put his face down.

"Sorry…" And walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Takashi's POV**

'…..' I walked out in the hallway, and then right in my room.

' what did I do?.. Did she see the "kiss" I'll just explain… Ya, she'll believe me..'

"TAKASHI, YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE CLUB CAME!" ,Satoshi screamed.

"Ah."

I opened the door, and everyone actually was here. "Hi."

"HEY TAKASHI~ IT'S OKAY IF WE COME IN RIGHT?" Huni just came in. I mean he comes almost everyday no need to ask.

"Nice house Mori sempai. Uhm where's Akira?" Haruhi looked at me.

I stiffened. "… in her room.."

"Okay we'll go there!" The twins ran up the stairs and tried looking for her room.

"YOU DEVILS! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN UP SOMEONE'S HOUSE LIKE THAT! COME HERE!" Tamaki ran up to the twins.

"Hypocrite." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"You might not want to go ther-"

"GO AWAYYYY!" ' Too late. '

**Akira's POV**

The twins ran into my room.

"Hey Akira! It's us!"

'Are you frekin kidding me? He invited the club here. OF ALL DAYS?'

"GO AWAYYYY!" I threw my pillow at them.

"Dang Akira, why are you so-" Hikaru walked up to me.

"Hikaru stop." Kaoru looked up to his brother.

"Wha-?"

"Bring Kyoya."

"Okay…" Kaoru looked up at me and walked towards me.

My tears looked up to his eyes.

"Are you on your period?"

I laughed, while still crying. "No." 'Is he serious ._.'

"You called for me Kaoru?" Kyoya walked into my room, closing the door.

"What happened to you, Akira?" Kyoya walked to my bed and sat next to me.

I couldn't talk I was to busy crying.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Kaoru looked at me.

"I guess I have to now, huh?"

"Ya, no tell us already.", Kyoya said.

*one long conversation later.~

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kaoru stood up, pushing up his sleeves.

"Well this is interesting…" Kyoya stood up as well.

"Shall we speak to Mori for you?"

"WHAAAAT." 'Are they serious?'

When I get my hands on that hi-"

"Kaoru, may I remind you that he can beat your ass." Kyoya looked back at Kaoru.

"Whatever…"

"Come on Akira, at least come down stairs." Kyoya reached out his hand.

And I took it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Takashi's POV**

Kaoru came at me. ( lol not like a fight though :o or else someone would get hurt.)

"SEMPAI YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU?" Kaoru screamed at me.

"Kaoru what are you saying?" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru.

Kyoya then came into the room with Akira behind him.

She was staring at the ground, not saying a word.

"Kaoru-chan why is Takashi stupid?~" Huni looked at Kaoru.

"WELL I MEAN LIKE HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO AK-"

"Okay Kaoru, why don't you hold that thought for a moment. I believe Tamaki came here to tell Mori sempai and Akira something." Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

"Oh, well yes, … errrr." Tamaki blushed and looked at Haruhi.

"THEY'RE GOING OUT~" Huni bursted.

"Congratulations." I looked up at Haruhi.

"Thanks. I think TT;"

Akira come out from behind Kyoya, and grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran upstairs.

"HEY THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! GIVE HER BACK!" Tamaki raced up the stairs to them.

"So, Mori sempai, we heard what you did to Akira." Kyoya stared at me.

'Whaat?..' "… and that is..?"

"ARGH. MORI SEMPAI HOW COULD YOU KISS SUSA IN FRONT OF HER!" Kaoru started screaming at me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"TAKASHI YOU DID THAT TO AKIRA-CHAN!~" Huni hit my arm. "BAD TAKASHI!~"

'Ohgod.'

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and gave me a death glare.

"Care to explain, Mori sempai?"

**Akira's POV**

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TAMAKI?" I SCREAMED AT HARUHI.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!~ ARGH! GIVE ME THE DEETS GIRL."

*ONE LONG CONVERSATION LATER.

"Akira why aren't you hanging out with Mori sempai?"

I stopped for a moment. "You can ask Kaoru…"

**Takashi's POV**

"I see, well anyways, you're gonna have to say sorry sooner or later."

Hikaru looked at me.

"Ah."

"YOU SHOULD DO IT NOW!~ BEFORE SHE DUMPS YOU!~"

"Huni sempai. Don't say things like that." Kyoya cleaned his glasses.

*Some hours later blahblah hosts leave.

"Akira?"

I went up to her room, and found her sitting in a corner facing the wall.

"Akira…?"

I went up to her. Then hugged her from behind.

"Sorry…" I lifted her face. Then I froze.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS SHE WAS SLEEPING IN A CORNER.' (LOL, im so nice :D)

A tear fell from her face… "thank you.."

: 'SHE TRICKED ME.'

I carried her to her bed.

*next dayyyy :DD

I told Akira the whole story. She said that she'll have a word with Susa.

I went to pick her up today, and saw what she meant as "have a word."

She slapped her. ( :DD best part evaaaaaa)


	12. Chapter 12

**Takashi's POV**

"How was your "talk" with Susa?" ._.; I looked down at Akira.

"Oh, It went really well. Guess she'll have the mark on her face for a while~"

**Tamaki & Haruhi's Wedding~**

"Akira, will you be.. my maid of honor?" , Haruhi looked at Akira.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!~ YES. OMG OKAY. AHHH!~" Akira screamed.

*couple of months of planning. And now finally afterrrr the wedding~

"CONGRATULATIONS HARU-CHAN!~" Huni yelled.

"Haruhi, congrats." Kyoya walked over to us while holding hands with a girl. (hurhur)

"Who's that Kyoya?" Akira walked over to him.

"This is Katsumi, a childhood friend of mine." Kyoya introduced her to us.

"I'm very happy for you two." Katsumi said to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Thank you!~" Tamaki said.

"WELL WE BEST BE OFF TO OUR HONEYMOOON!~" Tamaki princess lifted Haruhi and ran to the car.

"TAMAKI! I MIGHT FALL! STOP!" And they drove off. :D

"So Takashi when are you gonna propose to Akira?" Huni smiled at Takashi.

"Ah…" He blushed.

The twins came and then went home, then everyone went home.

**One day when the two went to the beach. (WHYAMISOCHEEZEY.)**

"**Akira…" Takashi bent down on his knees and pulled out a small box.**

"**Will you-" Akira ran off on the shore.**

"**Akira I was in the middle of pro-!" **

"**You gotta catch me, if you want me!~" She ran away from him.**

"**Are you serious!" He ran as fast as he could and eventually caught up to her .**

**He twirled her around. "WILL YOU-?"**

"**YES!" And she kissed him and took the ring.**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Okay so they already had their wedding. AND THE OTHER HOSTS A WELL. One as a normal one and another in like a Japanese traditional wedding. And they had their honeymoon, and had "some fun time"))**

"Takashi? Can you go get me an aspirin?", Akira yelled across the room. She laid on her and Takashi's bed, and placed her hand on her head. Takashi came into the room.

"Does your head hurt again?" He put his hand on her forehead. He handed her the aspirin and a water bottle.

"Ahh. This is to painful!" She grabbed her head. Takashi grabbed her hand.

"Come on let's go see Kyoya, he'll probably see if you're sick or not."

He drove her to Kyoya's house.

"Hello Kinari (Kyoya's wife), is Kyoya here?" Takashi asked.

"Oh yes, come in. I'll get him." Kinari got Kyoya down to check Akira.

"Okay let's see."

*5 minutes of checking later

"Well, Congratulations." Kyoya pushed up her glasses.

"I knew I got a cold. Great…" Akira touched her forehead.

"No, Akira. You're pregnant." Kyoya laughed. " You didn't expect?"

"WAIT WHAT. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She screamed.

"YES. Shall I tell Takashi for you?" He walked out of the door.

"That wasn't even a question if you're gonna just go with my permission!"

She ran back to Takashi. Kyoya told him the news.

"CONGRATS YOU TOO!~" Kinari screamed. And ran to hug Akira.

Akira and Takashi were just standing there mindblown.


	14. Chapter 14

**Akira's POV**

'Okay. I'm pregnant. That's lovely. I'm gonna gain like another 20 lbs in the future. Yipee. Does Takashi care?...'

We drove back home, and we haven't talked every since the news.

When we walked into our house, he lifted me and spun me around.

"TAKASHI!"

"So what do you want a boy or girl?" He smiled at me.

'So now he talks ._.' "Any is fine! As long if it's ours!~" I smiled back.

**A couple months laterrrr**

Akira was now VERY PREGNANT. Not only was she pregnant but so was Haruhi, and Kinari. Today they had a doctor's appointment to see if their baby was a boy or girl.

"Okay Mrs. Morinozuka please come in, Mr. Morinozuka you may come in as well.

She did the test results. And asked Akira to wait in the waiting room.

"Mr. Morinozuka, I expect you're wondering why I asked your wife to leave…"

Takashi nodded.

"I expect you not to tear up so I would like to tell you there's good news and HORRIBLE NEWS."

Takashi looked confused. " Good news first please."

"Your baby is a girl!"

Takashi smiled. "Im sorry Mr. Morinozuka… But it appears there is a miscarriage.…. That the baby somehow…. Already.. died in your wife's stomach… We'll have to perform surgery…"

Takashi lost his smile. "How?..."

"It appears because of your wife's petite body genes, your baby also got those genes, which gave the baby a very weak heart. And died. I'm very sorry… "

Takashi nodded at the doctor and walked out of the room.

"Oh Takashi!~ So what gender was it!" Akira smiled at her husband.

"…." He didn't respond instead he hugged her.

"Takashi you're killing me! Are you gonna tel-" A tear fell from Takashi's face.

"Takashi…. Why are you-" She finally realized.

"NO." She touched her stomach. 'Is my baby dead….'

"Takashi….. is it…." He nodded.

She started crying. Tears continually fell from her eyes. Takashi hugged her, and took her to the surgery room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Takashi's POV**

It's been a week after we heard the news. We had a funeral for our baby girl. Of course I'm upset, but Akira… she broke down. She won't eat, talk, or do anything.

I really need help. I called Huni's wife if she could come and help Akira.

"Takashi, I'm sorry, I couldn't help her."

**Akira's POV**

Somebody came into my room, it was Hikaru's wife, Hikari. 'Takashi… please.. just stop..'

"Akira, pull yourself together." 'wow, as suck up as Hikaru..'

"…"

"I mean like really, you lost a kid, but you don't have to make your husband worry so much. Your baby died. It's not the end of the world!"

'Okay. Now I'm done.' I turned around.

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING! I LOST MY CHILD. AND DID YOU LOSE ANYTHING! NO!"

*smack.

"SO?"

I touched my face where she slapped me. I fell on my knees, ears in my eyes, facing the ground. Takashi came running into the room.

"Is everything all righ-"

He saw Akira, in tears, holding her face. He could see a bruise starting in her face.

"Hikari, please get out." Takashi said. Hikari walked out of the room.

He cupped my face. "Are you okay?"

I looked away.

He hugged me. " Please, don't make me worry so much."

"I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

**Future Thingsss.**

Akira gets pregnant again, has twins, boy and girl, boy's name Moriko (forest child) girl's name Mizuki ( beautiful moon), Moriko is good at kendo like his father, while Mizuki is good at painting, but she's fragile like her mother.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi, this is my first fan fic, and I watched the anime FIRST so after I read the anime I felt so stupid T_T AKIRA MORINOZUKA IS TAKASHI'S DAD'S NAME. e_e the humanity. :ooo anyhow, sorry I got lazy on this fanfic :c thanks for reading!


End file.
